byronfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Wiggle
"Sam" was the yellow wiggle from 2004-2012. In December 2003, Greg left The Wiggles after being diagnosed with Orthostatic Intolerance. Sam, Greg's understudy during times when Greg was feeling unwell, replaced him and was the yellow Wiggle for slightly more than five years before Greg re-gained his health and returned to his role as the yellow Wiggle. After Greg came back to the group, Sam left The Wiggles for good, but still continued to work with Children's music on his Nick Jr. Australia show, Play Along with Sam. He played guitar, drums, and keyboards during his time with the group, making him one of the only Wiggles (along with Greg, Emma and Jeff) to have played all three of the other Wiggles' lead instruments. He also plays the trumpet. Trivia * He has an off-screen relationship with Lyn Moran. * Sam sings opera just like Simon Pryce and Paul Paddick. * Older fans were more reluctant to accept him as a Wiggle, due to their attachment to Greg. * He was an understudy of Greg before he was officially a Wiggle having filled in for Greg in 2002 when Greg's mother inlaw died and in earlier 2003 when Greg began to experience health issues after a hernia operation in December 2005. * During Sam's time as the yellow wiggle, The Wiggles won Aria Awards for five years consecutively for Best Children's Album. . * At 6 foot 2 (1.88 m), he is the fourth tallest Wiggle out of all of 8 Wiggles that existed -tallest being Greg. * Sam was the second tallest Wiggle in the group of four during his time as the Yellow Wiggle. Murray was the tallest Wiggle during the Sam Moran era. *Only one of two Wiggles to have been kicked out (first being Phillip) and not resigned. * He does Magic like Greg in a cartoon. Gallery File:SamWiggle.jpg|Sam in 1999 File:SamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword GreginBehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Behind the Scenes clip GreginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg in "Cold Spaghetti Western" GregandSaminColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg and Sam Moran GreginChina.png|Greg in China GregattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Greg at the Great Wall of China GreginHongKong.jpg|Greg in Hong Kong GregCowboyDoll.jpg|Greg cowboy doll GregonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Greg on "Playhouse Disney" GregEatingApple.jpg|Greg eating apple File:Gregin2004.jpg|Greg in 2004 File:GreginSt.VinniesAd.jpg|Greg in a St. Vinnies ad GregatToysRUs.jpg|Greg at Toys R Us TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience19.jpg|Greg in "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" electronic storybook GregReading.png|Greg in "Santa's Rockin"!" GregandBarryWilliams.png|Greg and Barry Williams GreginSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue Dorothy'sSpots10.jpg|Greg in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook GreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg in "Live Hot Potatoes!" GreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue GreginSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Greg in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview GreginTVSeries4.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series GreginDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Greg in "Dorothy's Ballet" GreginFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Greg in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" GreginKangarooDance.jpg|Greg in "Kangaroo Dance" GreginAWigglyMystery.jpg|Greg in "A Wiggly Mystery" GreginWigglyAnimation.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Animation" GreginWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Friends" S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse29.jpg|Greg in "S.S Feathersword" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)26.png|Greg in "Train Dance" JackintheBox15.png|Greg in "Jack in the Box" LearnAboutAnimals43.png|Greg in "Learn About Animals" ICount1-10-106.png|Greg in "I Count 1-10" GreginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg in "Sailing Around the World" Gregin2005.jpg|Greg in 2005 GreginSpacesuit.jpg|Greg in spacesuit GreginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg in "Little Rock" concert GreginLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg in "Little Rock" concert epilogue GreginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg in "Santa's Rockin!" concert GreginTVSeries5.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Show" (TV Series 2) AnimatedGreg-2005.jpg|Animated Greg in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" intro GreginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" GregWakingJeffUp.jpg|Greg waking Jeff up GregonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Greg on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" GreginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg in "Wiggledancing! USA" GreginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise4.jpg|Greg in "Greg's Musical Surprise" electronic storybook CraigandGreg.jpg|Craig and Greg GreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat3.jpg|Greg in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook File:Gregin2006.jpg|Greg in 2006 File:GreginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg in "Racing To The Rainbow" File:GregYawning.jpg|Greg yawning File:GregSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:GregatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Greg at Sydney Harbour File:GregonIsland.jpg|Greg on island File:GreginTheKing'sCadillac.jpg|Greg in "Racing to the Rainbow" bonus clip GreginRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Greg (with his real-life car) in promo picture of "Racing to the Rainbow" File:GreginGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Greg in "Getting Strong!" original File:GregattheAustralianHighCommission.jpg|Greg at the Australian High Commission File:GreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:SamatLunaPark.jpg|Sam at Luna Park File:SaminLunaParkConcert.jpg|Sam in Luna Park concert File:SamatDreamworld.jpg|Sam at Dreamworld SamonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|Sam on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup ride SamintheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam in the Big Red Car SaminTheWiggles'DanceTour!.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" GregandSam.jpg|Sam and Greg SamandLynMoran.jpg|Sam and Lyn Samin2006.jpg|Sam in 2006 SaminBurswoodEntertainmentComplexInterview.jpg|Sam in Burswood Entertainment Complex interview SamDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Car. SamandAnthony.jpg|Sam and Anthony SaminWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam in "Wiggledancing!" JeffandSam.png|Sam and Jeff SamandMurray.jpg|Sam and Murray SamandDorothy.jpg|Sam and Dorothy SamandWags.jpg|Sam and Wags SamandHenry.jpg|Sam and Henry SaminWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Sam in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue WagsinNewYork10.jpg|Sam in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook SamonABC.jpg|Sam on ABC SaminGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam in "Getting Strong!" SamToyFigure.jpg|Sam toy figure PlushSam.jpg|Plush Sam doll SamCartoon.png|Sam as a Cartoon File:SaminHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Sam in Hot Potato Studios File:SamatWigglesWorld.jpg|Sam at Wiggles World File:SaminPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" File:Samin2007.jpg|Sam in 2007 SamonFoxandFriends.jpg|Sam on "Fox and Friends" SaminSteveIrwinDayCommercial.jpg|Sam in "Steve Irwin Day" commercial SaminPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam in "Pop Go the Wiggles! Show" SamonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Sam on "Carols in the Domain" SaminRedNoseDayAdvert.jpg|Sam in "Red Nose Day" advert SaminSoEarlyintheMorning.jpg|Sam in "La Bamba (episode)" SaminFunintheSun.jpg|Sam in "Fun in the Sun" SamatWigglyMailbox.jpg|Sam at Wiggly Mailbox SaminBig,BiggerandBiggest.jpg|Sam in "Big, Bigger, Biggest" SamandCarolynFerrie.jpg|Sam and Carolyn Ferrie SaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:SaminManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Sam in Manchester Apollo concert SamatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Sam at Six Flags New England SaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" SamSleeping.jpg|Sam sleeping in bonus clip of "Sing a Song of Wiggles" File:Samin2008.jpg|Sam in 2008 SamandBonnieHunt.jpg|Sam and Bonnie Hunt SamonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Sam on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" SamonSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Sam on "Spicks and Specks" File:SaminTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Sam in "Go Bananas!" opening sequence File:SaminTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" File:SaminAfrica.jpg|Sam in Africa SamMoran-Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon version of Sam in "Wiggletime" video clip SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" prologue SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' Big, Big Show!" SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show" endcredits File:SamatSixFlags.jpg|Sam at Six Flags SaminWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Sam in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" SaminWigglyWaffle.jpg|Sam in "Wiggly Waffle" SaminHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Sam in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" SaminHotPoppin'PopcornEpilogue.jpg|Sam in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" epilogue SaminHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Sam in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits SaminHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam in Hot Potato Recording Studios SaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam in "Big Big Show in the Round" TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-2010Prologue.jpg|Sam in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" SamandMarionMoran.jpg|Sam and Marion Moran SamonFacebook.jpg|Sam on Facebook File:SamatTheWigglesHallofFame.jpg|Sam at The Wiggles Hall of Fame SaminLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam in "Let's Eat!" SamandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Sam and Peter O'Doherty SamandGreedySmith.jpg|Sam and Greedy Smith SamandRegMombassa.jpg|Sam and Reg Mombassa SamandMartinPlaza.jpg|Sam and Martin Plaza File:Samin2010.jpg|Sam in 2010 SaminWigglyCircus.jpg|Sam in "Wiggly Circus" concert SaminIreland.jpg|Sam in Ireland SamonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Sam on "CBS Early Show" SamandSimon.jpg|Sam and Simon SamandRyanParker.jpg|Sam and Ryan Parker SamandDarylSomers.jpg|Sam and Daryl Somers SaminGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Sam in "Greatest Hits in the Round" SamandthePenguins.jpg|Sam feeding the penguins SaminAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Sam in "Australia Day Concert" SamandAlRoker.jpg|Sam and Al Roker SaminUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam in "Ukulele Baby!" Fergus'Jig-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Sam on "Wiggly Songtime!" SaminWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Sam in "Wiggle Into Health" TheWigglesandAlRokeratSydneyHarbour.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Boat. SamatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Sam at Sydney Harbour SaminTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" SaminEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Sam in "Everybody Clap!, Everybody Sing!" documentary. SaminUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Sam in "Ukulele Baby!" concert SamandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Sam and Emma Watkins SamholdingPlushDoll.jpg|Sam holding plush doll Samin2011.jpg|Sam in 2011 SaminAbuDhabi.jpg|Sam in Abu Dhabi SamandErinAlvarez.jpg|Sam and Erin Alvarez SamatQ101Studios.jpg|Sam at Q101 Studios SamandBrad.jpg|Sam and Brad (Jeff's fill-in Wiggle) SaminBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|Sam in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" advert Sam'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam's name in "It's Always Christmas With You!" SaminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam in "It's Always Christmas With You!" SaminSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Sam in St. Bartholomew's Church File:SaminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!CDAdvert.jpg|Sam in "It's Always Christmas With You!" CD advert GregPagein2012.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture Gregin2012.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #2 Gregin2012-2.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #3 Gregin2012-3.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #4 Gregin2012-4.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #5 Gregin2012-5.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #6 File:GreginHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato Recording Studios GregReunites4.jpg|Greg reuniting with Jeff and Anthony on the News GreginHotPotatoStudiosInterview.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato Studios interview GreginWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Greg in "Waltzing Matilda" video GregandSimonPryce.jpg|Greg and Simon Pryce GregandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Greg and James Arthur Chen GreginWoolworthsBabyandToddlerClub.jpg|Greg in "Woolworths Baby and Toddler Club" advert GreginSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Greg's name in "Surfer Jeff" GreginSurferJeff.jpg|Greg in "Surfer Jeff" GreginSurferJeffBonusClip.jpg|Greg in "Surfer Jeff" bonus clip GreginNewYellowSkivvyShirt.jpg|Greg in his new yellow skivvy shirt GregatDreamworld.jpg|Greg at Dreamworld GreginGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg in "Getting Strong" concert GregandRachelWyld.jpg|Greg and Rachel Wyld GregandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg and Lachy Gillespie GregandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Greg and Emma Watkins GreginCelebration!.jpg|Greg in "Celebration!" GreginCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg in "Celebration!" deleted scene GregandLachy.jpg|Greg and Lachy GregonThisMorning.jpg|Greg on "This Morning" GregonABCNews.jpg|Greg on "ABC News" GregatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|Greg at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital File:GregatTempaBayRaysStadium.jpg|Greg at Tempa Bay Rays Stadium GregandNickHutchinson.jpg|Greg and Nick Hutchison GreginTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Greg in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra GregatTheWigglesHallofFame.jpg|Greg at The Wiggles Hall of Fame GreginHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato studio backstage GregSpeaks!.jpg|Greg in "Greg Speaks!" GregonTheMorningShow.jpg|Greg on "The Morning Show" GregatSugarBeach.jpg|Greg at Sugar Beach File:GregonStudio12News.jpg|Greg on Studio 12 News GreginBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Greg in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video GregandEmmainTraining.jpg|Greg and Emma in Training GreginVolkswagenBigRedCarAuctionCommercial.jpg|Greg in Volkswagen Big Red Car Auction commercial GreginChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg in "Christmas Celebration Tour!"